1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Forte
Amandaknown as TTT is a 20 year old mother of 2, soon to be three. She's the ruler of Hell, Founder of Calamity and a Firebird. Pre-1919 Amanda was born Amanda Forest to the Nurse Miranda Forest and the Doctor Martin Forest. Her family owned and ran the prestigious Gurren-Forest hospital. Soon after her sister Caitlyn's birth, Martin was forced to take the fall for the family over an issue with Money Laundering. He was encouraged to take the family and 'disappear' of the radar for awhile until things settled. This of course, took a long time and until then the family was forced to live in slightly crappy conditions. During this time, she spends a lot of timewhole summers at her Grandmother's home. During this time, her youngest sister Emily was born. Soon enough though, their family was welcomed back with open arms. Their family went back to normal and Amanda was pressured to become a nurse like her mom. This gave her the oppurtunity to work in and around the hospital. Sadly though, she was naturally rebellious and disliked being pushed into anything. Because of this, she often rebelled, even going so far as breaking her own arm and running away repeatedly to spite her parents but in the end, she grudgingly did what she was told. She made the final decision to not go into the nursing field when she watched a man die in the emergency room. The Runaway When she was 16, she had finally had enough of her home life. She packed up a small bag of the things that meant a lot to her, stole a few thousand dollars from her parents safe and did several acts of destruction before being caught in the act by her younger sister. Like most younger siblings, Caitlyn wanted to tag along. Not wanting to get caught by her parents, she agreed to take her along. They took a ferry to Gambino Island and then to a safe place in Gaia. Their parents had a few private investigators find them and tried to get them to come home, but they fled. After a few failed tries, they were found. Instead of dragging them home, they were allowed to stay on Gaiato have them out of their hair. Caitlyn continued her studies while Amanda was punished, by being made to fend for herself. Not that she minded, it was what she was planning on doing to begin with. She moved in with a drama group and did side jobs to pay rent. She stayed like this until an event changed her life. 8) 1919 When the Zurg event started, she was too busy working and being with her group to really pay it any mind. Then, out of boredom she started researching and it led her to the area of 1919, where she met up Cherry and the others. In an effort to try to make a difference, she joined TWMM and The Peace Treaty group. She joined an UFO family and generally had a lot of fun during their time here.Sadly though, their time in 1919 wasn't to last forever. They left, and many believed they were going to come back. Sadly, this didn't look like it was going to happen. Calamity A little bitter at the way the Zurg left, TTT and a group of Regulars from TWMM put their heads together and decided that being good didn't do much for them. Being good didn't keep the Zurg on Gaia, so they were going to say 'fuck it'. This came in the form of Calamity, which TTT led with the help of Cherry Springer, Avalonwitch, Arisakisa and ` r a i n e. This group went through several changes, which can be found Here. Marriage and Motherhood After a few hard relationships that ended badly(and with her going temporarily insane to the point of murder) she met a man named Adalbert. Although this relationship ended badly.(She cheated on him with Pyro Forte and broke up with him for Pyro). She became a mother because of it. During her pregnancy with Aedan she married Pyro. Their relationship has been overall happy, aside from a drunken episode with Stellar. Her children are Aedam Willem Forte, Serpahine Sarah Forte and the soon to be born Kenneth Lee Forte. Ruler of Hell After approaching the Truth of Darkness, balls to the wall and ready to kick ass/bluff/threaten to take over Hell and succeeding after a very unrewarding pass of power. She began changing and reshaping Hell and how it works to be more fair, if that makes sense. She evacuated all redeemed individuals and personal prisoners. After a few bumps in the roaddown by herself and her helper Vega Cossack she's gained the respect she strived for from the guards. Much to her suprise though, recently the Truth of Darkness went from one slacker to another. She told him flat out she wasn't giving up her job to him, who had worked for her before then. So, as of now, she's chilling out and ruling Hell along with being happily pregnant. Huzzah. Her last child will be the only pure realmer. Category:Royal Guard Category:Parent Category:Pyros Category:Firebirds Category:Magicfags Category:Shadowfag